Third Time's the Charm
by Georgina the Hyena
Summary: Percy is going to take one more chance on this time travel thing. Continuation of Counterclockwise, and written for Re-Fredding Day.


Author's Note: I'm back

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Inspiration finally struck, and just in time! This is my way of celebrating Re-Fredding Day. If you don't know what Re-Fredding Day is, go read Fox Ears by The Starhorse. The full description of Re-Fredding Day is also found on Starkiller's profile. Secondly, this is an alternate ending to Counterclockwise, picking up two years after it left off. Please, either read that first, or be confused beyond all reason.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I'm just borrowing them, and will give them back. (But you may have to pry Fred from me with a crowbar.)

**Third Time's the Charm**

It only took two years this time. Two years of working in the Department of Mysteries. Two years of dragging nearly-forgotten research out of his memory. Two years of rebuilding the device.

Two years of mourning all over again.

Two years of reliving that day over again, think of what he should have done differently. What he was _going_ to do differently.

Percy checked his calculations one last time. He didn't want another foul-up like last time and end up too far in the past, or – Merlin forbid – not far enough. When Percy was satisfied he set the device for two years in the past. He would arrive a few minutes before midnight, before the Death Eaters got in, but after his awkward apology.

The hands on the clock-like device began to spin. Percy hid it away and left his office. He had two hours before he would find himself back in the most frightening night of his life . . . for the third time. He wasn't going to spend those two hours at work.

Once he left work, however, he wasn't sure where to go. The Burrow would be unbearable on today of all days. George had closed the shop for the day. Any other time, Percy would have gone to Bill's, but he was with his wife at the hospital. Fleur had gone into labor a few hours ago. After weighing his options, Percy decided to just go home to his own flat.

Usually he would Apparate, but today he walked home for no other reason that wanting to kill time. Time always seemed to go unnaturally slow when one is anxious. The walk home felt more like walking on death row. When he got home, Hermes was waiting for him with a letter. Percy recognized Bill's scratchy handwriting.

_Hey Perce—_

_Guess what? You're an uncle now! Both Fleur and the baby are fine. It's a girl. We've named her Victoire. She's so beautiful. Mum and Dad are already here. You have to see her, Perce, get over here! I would have included pictures, but Fleur won't let me anywhere near her with a camera. __Please__ tell me these mood swings are going to end now!_

_Love, your brother,_

_Bill_

Percy had just finished reading the letter when the world around him began to dissolve. His two hours were up, and he was going back in time. He would have to wait another two years to meet his niece.

". . . okay, this one is secure."

It took a moment for Percy to get his bearings. He was at Hogwarts, sixth floor, next to a painting of an ugly wizard having tea with an even uglier hag. At least, Percy thought it was a hag, he doubted that any witch was _that_ gruesome. This painting concealed one of the secret passageways out of the castle. Fred had just finished sealing it.

Fred! As ecstatic as Percy was to see his little brother again, he knew that he had to refrain from pulling him into a bear hug. He had to keep his wits about him. The Death Eaters would be breaking in soon, and Percy was **not** going to let Fred die a third time.

"Come on, Perce, what's holding you up?" Fred was already making his way to the stairs.

Percy took a deep breath and forced his legs to move. He couldn't afford to freeze up, not with a battle to fight.

On the seventh floor, the Death Eaters had gotten in. Percy momentarily forgot about the time travel. He didn't have time to think. He was firing and blocking spells purely on instinct and adrenaline. When he managed to knock off Thicknesse's mask, his thoughts began to catch up to him. He had to make the joke.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Thicknesse's fellow collapsed up three Stunning spells, signaling Harry, Ron, and Hermione's arrival. Fred was, obviously, just barely paying attention to the actual fight.

"You're joking, Perce!"

'_This is it,_' Percy thought to himself, making sure that he was close enough to tackle his brother.

"You actually are joking, Perce. I haven't heard you joke since –"

"Get down!" Percy yelled, and pulled Fred down with him. The wall behind them exploded, and rubble rained down on top of them. Percy had half-way covered Fred in order to protect him, and sharp pain in his right arm told him that the said limb was broken.

They dragged themselves out of the debris. Percy looked his brother over. Fred had a few scratches and more than a few bruises, but nothing life threatening. Just to be sure, Percy asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Fred answered, "You aren't though." He indicated Percy's arm, which was hanging at an odd angle.

Suddenly, Hermione screamed. The acromantulas were attempting to get in through the hole in the wall of the castle.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

Both Harry and Ron were attempting to stun the spiders, but except for their eyes and undersides, acromantulas are extremely resistant to most spells.

"Arachno Ursa!"

Fred flourished his wand in a complicated manner and shot a spell that Percy had never seen before at the spider. Percy watched in amazement as the spider shrunk. Four of its legs disappeared, and the remaining four became fat and stumpy. Its stingy black hair turned into soft brown fur, and the exoskeleton vanished altogether. What was left no longer resembled a spider, but rather a . . .

"A teddy bear?" Ron asked.

"I figured that I owed you," Fred answered, "And by the way, I never much liked spiders either."

"There's not so scary," Ron answered. His arachnophobia had subsided.

Fred turned to his elder brother, "Come on, Perce. Let's get that arm of yours sorted out. Good luck saving the world, you three!"

That evening, all of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione went back to the Burrow. It was crowded, and there were nowhere near enough beds, but no one seemed to mind. It had been years since everyone had been under one roof, and to Percy, it seemed like it had been even longer.

Percy was sleeping in the twins' room. At least, he was _supposed_ to be sleeping in the twins' room. What he was really doing was staring out the window, as wide awake as anyone could be. His comprehension was still catching up with what his brain knew was fact. It was over. He would never have to travel back to that day again. He and his family were going to live long and happy lives.

"Perce?" Fred's voice sounded tired and groggy, but he had obviously not been as sound asleep as Percy thought. "You still awake?"

"I can't sleep," Percy said simply.

"You're not the only one. And I don't know about you, but I'm a bit jealous," He indicated George, who was in fact asleep and snoring softly.

Percy didn't say anything, but instead experimentally bent and flexed his arm. Madam Pomfrey had expertly mended the bones, but it was still sore.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes," Fred had started talking again in a voice that was most un-Fred-like, "Back when that wall exploded. Those were pretty good reflexes, Perce. I didn't know you had it in you." Fred attempted a smile that Percy didn't return.

"I suppose it helped that I knew it was going to happen." Percy immediately bit his tongue. He hadn't meant to say anything, let alone blow his secret. He was obviously more tired than he thought. His fatigue was talking for him.

Fred didn't let the comment slide, "What? Are you sure you haven't gone mad? How could you have known?"

Percy very quickly weighed his options. He could tell Fred about the time travel now, and swear him to secrecy. Or he could keep quiet and know that Fred (and probably George, too) would pester him until he finally let it slip. He chose the former option.

"Well, I've been . . . time traveling."

"Isn't that illegal?" Fred didn't sound accusing. If anything, he sounded impressed.

"It's a different kind of magic than a standard time turner. It's unknown to the Ministry, so there are no laws against it. I created it, actually. Took a few years to perfect," Percy cut himself off, knowing that he had already said too much.

"So you had to live through that battle _twice_?"

"Three times, actually," Percy closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory, "You are so stubborn."

"Well, luckily for me, you're even more stubborn."

Both brothers laughed loudly. George turned over, but didn't wake up. Percy and Fred continued to snicker quietly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Fred broke off his laughter and now looked deadly serious, "I just remembered, back in fifth-year – your seventh – you bet on the outcome of a certain Quidditch match, with money that you didn't have. You knew we were going to win, didn't you?"

Percy's face went white. Okay, maybe while reliving his life he had done some less-than-noble things, using knowledge of the future to his advantage. But that didn't mean that anyone else had to know about it.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this!" Percy pleaded.

Fred smirked, "On one condition."

Percy braced himself, "What?"

"Who's going to win the World Cup next year?"


End file.
